Moments in Music
by Meddler
Summary: Tiny stories inspired by music that follow Sherlock and his experiences with a woman he meets in a coffee shop.
1. First Meeting

**Each short will be inspired and include a random song in my itunes library. Each chapter will form a story about Sherlock and a young woman he meets. Some Fluff will form. Please R&R! **

He walked into the heated coffee shop sighing in relief from the cold. He had found the place recently working on a case regarding the man who lived in the apartment upstairs. It was a tiny place, with dim lighting, and a handful of tables that could comfortable fit two maybe three people. There was one more table available, and Sherlock swooped in quickly to claim it.

He took off his coat and placed it on the chair, keeping his scarf on. Sherlock had been struggling to keep busy while John was on his honeymoon. He was determined to crack this case he had been working on for two days now. A boy had gone missing, and he was almost certain the boys uncle had taken him, but he was unable to prove it.

"Mind if I sit?" asked an American voice, disrupting him from his thoughts. "All the other tables are taken."

The detective looked up at her, clearly bothered by the interruption, "Yes, I do mind."

The young woman narrowed his eyes at him and turned away, "Alright."

"Where are you going?" He asked not looking up from his papers,"I said I minded, that doesn't mean you can't sit.

Looking under the curls that fell in front of his eyes he saw her smile and quietly sit down, pulling out a lap top. For an hour they worked in silence.

"What did you say?" Asked Sherlock looking up from his work.

"Oh, nothing, I was just singing, sorry."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"what?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"What were you singing?"

"Oh," she giggled," Dancing with Myself,by...Billy Idol I think." She pointed to the speaker above them,"it's playing."

He nodded and returned to his work. A short time later she got up and waved, " I have to go," as she pushed in the chair she smiled," nice meeting you."

He showed no acknowledgment of her presence, but as soon as her back was facing him, he watched her walk out the door, and continued to follow her with here eyes until she was out of sight down the street.

* * *

**This song was Dancing With Myself- by Billy Idol**


	2. Ice Breaker

**This Chapter's Song is Break the Ice-By Britney Spears!**

**Please Follow, R&R, and comment!**

* * *

A week later Sherlock heard the voice again.  
"Do you want anything?"  
"Quiet." He responded shortly, not looking up.  
"Tea or Coffee?" She asked placing her laptop on the table.  
The detective remained silent, flipping through a packet of papers.  
Minutes later she placed a cup next to him, careful to avoid his work.  
"I went on a hunch, and got you Lady Grey."  
"I don't have any notes to pay you back." He said finally looking up, his facial expression softening.  
"It's on me."  
"Oh."  
"Abby."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My name is Abby."  
"What are you doing?"  
She smiled as she sat down,"Just trying to break the ice."  
She opened her laptop and began typing. Sherlock quickly examined her, while her focus was on the screen. Her accent showed she was from New York, she was young enough to still be a student, and the critical view she gave to whatever she was working on hinted that she was an English major."  
Later that afternoon she began to pack up, "Bye."  
She half waved and headed out the door.  
"Sherlock."He said looking up at her. "My name is Sherlock."  
She smiled widely creating a noticeable dimple on her cheek.  
"I like that."  
And without another word she walked out of the shop


	3. Acquaintances

**Smile-Il Volo**

* * *

"You don't smile much." Abby stated sitting down at the table, a custom that they had now both gotten used to.

"I'll be sure to work on that."

"Really?"

"No, of course not."

"Funny, bloke." She sighed sipping her coffee. "What is a bloke? I still don't understand what it means."

"You've been here about 8 months and you still haven't caught on?"

"I like it when you do that." she said leaning her cheek on her fist, as she looked out the window , "The whole deducing thing. Seriously though, what does it mean?"

"It means person, slang for a man, like 'guy'."

"Like, ' Will I ever get this stupid bloke to ask me on a date"?"

"Basically, yes."

" Why does this bloke not smile?"

"Again correct.

"When will this bloke realize I am talking about him?"

"Still corre- Oh"

She smiled, "Now you get it."

"You must understand I am completely dedicated to my work."

"I am not asking you to cheat on your beloved wife, just go for a walk with me."

"I-"

"Please, you are the only person I really talk to in Britain."

"Liar, you have a roommate, you are wearing her socks. Laundry mishap I presume."

"Clever but she hates me."

"Fine, tomorrow meet me outside of 221 Baker Street."

"Clever bloke." She muttered, returning to her work.

Sherlock couldn't help but to smile. She wasn't boring, and Sherlock liked that.


	4. First Date

Don't Stand So Close to Me- The Police

* * *

Sherlock had bought her a hot chocolate, and they walked side by side down the street.

He explained the inner and outer workings of being a consulting detective, while she described an outline for a novel she was righting. Once the conversation drifted off she nudged him.

"Let's play 10 questions." She suggested.

"Stupid game."

"Favorite color?"

"Dark Purple. I hate this game. I already know all the answers."

"Really then? Fine what's my favorite color."

"Between blue and white, you wear them constantly even now." He tugged the collar of her white pea coat, and glanced at the light blue beanie on her head.

"Wrong."

"Wrong?"

"I only wear these colors because they fit me best. My favorite color is pink."

He scoffed, "How ordinary."

"Ask me a question then." She smiled linking her arms through his.

"Do you understand that I am dedicated to my work and studies, and that I have no interest in being in a relationship?"

Her smile faded and she shoved her hands in her pockets, "Yes."

"Do you hate your room mate?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking for a new place to stay?"

She sighed, "If I could afford a new place."

"Move in to Baker Street with me."

"HA!" She laughed, " Oh you are serious."

"As long as you remember, I do not have any interest in being in a relationship."

She smiled softly, "That's fine with me considering I am in a relationship already."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Oh, really."

"No, but I do promise I was not hitting on you."

He rolled his eyes, as they had finally reached Baker Street, "You are welcome to take a look inside."

She smiled and gestured towards the door, "After you."


	5. Moving in

**All For The Best- Hunter Parish**

* * *

"I think I've unpacked everything." She sighed in relief putting her hands on her hips and looking around what was now her room.

"I think I can feel really comfy in this place as long as I don't walk out there." She said gesturing towards the living room. "I think this is all for the best."

Sherlock silently walked around observing everything closely, "Do you cook?"

"I suppose.." She said sitting down on her bed.

"Good."

" I suppose I can sacrifice some of my time and make you food instead of poor Mrs. Hudson. She is such a doll."

"Very charming."

"Any plans tonight?" She asked, stretching out on the sheets.

"Plenty involving work."

"Boooring."

"It is very exciting actually you may like it."

"Show me then."

"Fine, follow me."

They walked into the living room and stopped immediately in front of a wall plastered with pictures.

"Disgusting." She muttered walking closer towards the pictures of bodies.

"Who knew something so beautiful in life could change once life itself ended."

She glanced at him sideways crossing her arms, "Poetic, but I was referring to the smell, is food rotting in here?"

"Most likely."

"Gross!" She squealed picking up several plates off the floor.

"Hardly." He said half smiling, as he watched her bring the plates to the sink.

"I am taking a nap before going out, to some crummy bar." She sighed, throwing her hands up in the hair as if to surrender.

"I thought you didn't have any friends." Sherlock questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I technically meant someone I trust."

"You trust me?" He asked, his tone slightly bemused.

"Well you haven't killed me yet." She laughed, walking up the steps to her room, "Clean up that mess down there!"

"Not a chance!" He called back, smiling as he picked up his violin and began to pluck it.


	6. Meeting Mycroft

**Umbrella-Rihanna **

* * *

"He was always particular about his pets."

Abigail looked up from the book she was reading from her seat in the armchair.

"I don't know you." she said looking up with a panicked expressision on her face.

"I don't suppose you do." The skinny man smirked twirling a black umbrella.

"Do I call the police?" she asked, scanning the room for a potential weapon.

" I don't mean any harm, just keen on meeting one of my brothers pets."

"I think your misinterpreting something."

"I never misinterpret, Abigial Parker, 22 year old journalist, third child of Henry and Cecil Parker, and longing to find a place is this boring world."

She was left speechless and red crept into her cheeks leaving her flushed.

"Tell my brother I dropped by." He smirked twirling his umbrella,"Lovely to meet you."

Later that evening when Sherlock came home , Abigail was in the kitchen cooking. "I have been here nearly a month and not once have you cooked a single thing."

"Why bother when I have you?" He asked sticking his finger into the pot of sauce then Bringing it to his mouth

"Prick!" She yelled hitting him with a spoon.

A comfortable moment of domesticity fell upon them.

They always ate dinner in the living room, set up in different chairs, busying themselves with work, occasionally letting conversation about there day interrupting them.

"I met your brother today."

"Oh." He said furrowing his brow.

"Funny thing is I think he likes me." She smiled bringing her plate to the kitchen.


	7. Awkward Encounter 1

**Dance With Somebody- Whitney Houston **

Sherlock looked up in frustration, he couldn't concentrate. For almost half an hour now, he heard muffled music coming from Abigail's room. The bass from the music was causing the floors to shake.  
"Unbelievable." He muttered getting up from his chair and started for her room . For the last two months she had been a relatively decent roommate. She cooked, cleaned a bit, and was there for conversation if he needed it. She was good company and always knew when not to talk, but the music that was playing now was horribly irritating. Usually the only sound coming from her room was silence, besides the soft clicking of a key board.

He swung open the door but apparently did not hear him. Some 80's pop song was playing, and like out of a scene from a cliche movie, she was dancing around the room.  
Sherlock stared at her with bemused astonishment as she shook her hips in front of the wall mirror and sang into a purple hairbrush.  
_" I wanna feel the heeeeeeAt with somebodyyy_."  
Sherlock coughed loudly causing her to spin around in shock.  
"OH SHIT!"  
She frantically pushed the power button on her speakers, "Oh my god."  
When she tugged her tee shirt down in embarrassment, that's when he realized she wasn't wearing any pants, just a pair of brightly colored floral underwear. How did he not realize that.  
"I thought I locked the door." She gasped, covering her red face with embarrassment.  
"You didn't."  
"Oh, um...I was just.."  
Sherlock interrupted her as he turned around to leave, " The music was just too loud. That's all.  
She met him in the living room moments later wearing pants, "We won't talk about that ever again."  
"Talk about what?" He said smirking.  
She breathed a sigh if relief, "Exactly."


	8. Meeting John

**Who Am I?- Les Mis Cast Recording**

* * *

Abby was walking up the steps of 221 when a man stopped her.

"Excuse me, do you live here?" The short blonde man asked.

"Yes, 221B."

"There must be a mistake, Sherlock Homles live there."

"Yes, and so do I, I am his flatmate."

"Are you to... together?"

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, John." He half laughed sticking out his hand, "John Watson."

"Yes! Sherlock has mentioned you before!" She laughed, shaking his hand, "Come on in."

As they walked up there stairs Abigail explained, " We met in a coffee shop, and after talking for a while he invited me to move in. Just friends of course."

"Is he home?"

"He should be." She said unlocking the door.

Sure enough Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his chair, as if he had been expecting John this entire time.

"John you're back." He said smiling, with his hands perched under his chin.

"I've tried calling!" He complained, throwing his hands up in the hair.

"I wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon..."

Abigail turned around and went into the kitchen, feeling as if she was interfering with a personal conversation.

Later that evening John turned to Abigail, " So how do you find living with the incredible Sherlock Holmes."

"I've developed a lot of patience."

John laughed, " Trust me I know, has he left any body parts in the kitchen yet."

"I opened the refrigerator door once and found a foot!" She laughed, "And I found a torso in the shower once!"

Tears of laughter rolled down his face, " You poor thing."

"It's okay though," She said while taking a sip of her tea, "The next day I washed all his dirty laundry using heavy scented detergent."

"I smelt like a fruit basket the entire week." The detective mumbled, looking out the window with his back to them. They couldn't see the smile on his face


	9. The First Flatmate Fight

**Under Pressure- Queen**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Abby yelled, storming into the living room. Her light hair was in total disarray, and her pajama bottoms dragged on the floor.

Sherlock looked up from his violin that he was up until a few moments ago playing, " I don't think I've told a joke."

"It is 3 in the morning, Sherlock Holmes."

"I can tell time."

"I have to work tomorrow." She said through gritted teeth, "Not only do I have to work, but I have a very important meeting."

"And?"

"I am under a lot of of pressure here Sherlock, and just for once I need you to be considerate." She sighed pinching the top of her nose.

"I'm on the verge of breaking a case." He stated, as though it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"It can wait until tomorrow." She groaned turning around and headed into the bathroom.

Moments later Sherlock heard a loud scream and a splash. Sherlock instinctively ran into the bathroom where he found a very defeated Abigail.

"Abby," he whispered, "I am afraid I forgot about that."

Abby was bottom deep in the toilet bowl, with her hands in her face.

"You didn't put the toilet seat down." She whispered.

She pushed him away when he reached down to help her. He walked away, putting his hands up as if to surrender.

Five minutes later he heard a weary call, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock returned to the bathroom, only to find Abigail still in the same spot with tears running down her face.

"I'm stuck."

They stared at each other, until a smile cracked on her face. She lifted her arms to him and sniffled. "Please."


	10. Bonding Time

**Little Help From My Friends- Across the University**

* * *

"I'm bored." Sherlock said leaning against Abigail's door frame. He had no new cases, and no articles online caught his attention. He had absolutely nothing to do.

"You want me to help?" She asked looking up from her laptop.

He made a noise in the back of his throat as he flopped down on her bed face first.

"What do you want to do?" She asked closing her laptop.

"Something interesting."

"You are acting like my nephew," She laughed crossing her arms, "He's five you know."

"Tell me about your family." He said rolling over to his side.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked, noticing the purple rings under his eyes.

"Tell me about your family." He repeated ignoring her question.

"Let's see." she said thinking out loud. She brought her thumb up to her mouth to chew on, something she usually did while she was thinking.

"I have an older brother and sister. They're twins, but I have never met two more opposite people. Their names are Benjamin and Anna, they are 32, and are both married..."

"Banana." Sherlock said smiling.

"Exactly," She laughed, " Ben and Anna, are called Banana. Anyway, Ben has 3 kids, he's a lawyer, and has a knack for getting himself out of any situation..."

She went on for almost an hour, describing her parents, family vacation spots, and included embarrassing stories, like when she ran away from home because her mother had refused to let her stay up past nine o'clock.

When she was done, she looked down at a now sleeping detective. She smiled to herself as she stretched out next to him and closed her eyes.

_I am only resting my eyes._ She thought to herself.

Three hours later, Sherlock awoke to find himself with his arm around a sleeping Abigail. For a moment he let himself lie there, feeling at complete peace.

_You are married to your work Sherlock Holmes._

And with that he got up and walked out of the room.


	11. Movie Night

"Are you going out tonight?" Abigail called from the living room.

"I don't believe so." He responded, walking into the room.

"Well, I'm staying in tonight, and watching one of my favorite movies."

"Oh."

"It's _Legally Blonde, _you should watch it with me."

" It sounds unbelievably cliché."

"It is, but it is also empowering to the blonde female community." She flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically and smiled.

Sherlock turned around and headed back to the kitchen without a response. Abigail rolled her eyes and pressed the play button on the remote.

"Don't play it without me." He called from the kitchen,"I'm making popcorn."

"What!?" She yelled, pausing the movie and rushing into the kitchen.

Sure enough he was standing over the stove with a pan in one hand, and a popcorn package in the other.

"Sherlock Holmes, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it the normal thing to do? He asked, looking up at her," to make popcorn.."

"I didn't know you knew how to turn on the stove."

He rolled his eyes and chucked the bag at her, "You do it."

Later that night by the time the movie was over, Abigail had fallen asleep.

"Abby." He whispered, gently pusher her shoulder.

"mmm." she sighed, rolling over.

He quietly draped a blanket over her, and couldn't help but to brush a lock of hair from her face.

_You are married to your work Sherlock Holmes. _


	12. A drunken night

**Blame it On the Alcohol- Jamie Foxx & T-Pain**

* * *

Sherlock was just beginning a new case, when his phone rang for the first time. He sighed in frustration. He really hated being interrupted. It was Abigail. Sherlock had assumed she was going out with girlfriends tonight, due to the heavy makeup she put on, short party dress, and heels that were even painful to look at.

_ "HIII Sherloock"_

She was obviously intoxicated. Lovely.

"I'm busy Abigail."

"_ Well I am drunk."_

_"_I think anyone could deduce that."

"_My friends are goneee." _

_" _Call a cab then. Come home_."_

_"Home." She repeated in almost a sad tone. "They say home is where the heart is."_

"Well home is also where there is hope for you liver, so get a cab."

"_I can't. I forgot_."

"Call a cab, Abigail."

He hung up the phone and continued to pour over the evidence, confident it would be an easy case. During the next two hours his phone might have rung about 4 times, but it was across the room, so it was impossible to answer. He had figured out it was the birth mother who had killed the boy's new parents. With a heavy sigh he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes, but as soon as he found himself comfortable the flat's door swung open violently. Standing in the doorway, was a drenched, and very angry Abigail. Her hair was down, sticking to her face, and black makeup was running around her eyes. Without a word she flung her shoes at the detective, missing him narrowly.

"What was that for?" He asked alarmed.

"I walked home." She stated, angrily stumbling towards him, still heavily intoxicated.

"Why didn't you get a cab?"

"Because! All the cabbies are on strike."

"I don't think that's true." Sherlock said, standing up, reaching out an arm for her shoulder.

"NO!" She yelled, sloppily smacking his hand away, " You do not get to be nice when it is convenient for you."

"Let's just get you cleaned up before you go to bed."

" I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" She huffed, pulling off her pantyhose and throwing them onto the floor.

"Let's go." He sighed, putting his arm around her, and leading her into the bathroom.

"Wipe your face." He instructed handing her a towel. He disappeared, for a minute, leaving Abigail to wipe away the black smudges on his face. When he returned he was holding out his tshirts and pajama pants

"Put these on," He said turning around, "I won't look."

"You could if you liked." She slurred.

Sherlock smiled to himself.

"Done."

Sherlock could not help but to laugh when he saw her. She was being swallowed alive by the clothes, and even had to hold the pants up with one hand to keep them from falling down completely.

"I'm gonna throw up now."

She knelt in front of the toilet and hurled, as he gingerly kept her hair back.

When she was done she turned to him and smiled, wiping her mouth, "I like you Sherlock Holmes."

"I like you too." He smiled helping her up.

"Smile more."

"Noted."


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to my House Party-Meek Mills**

"I'm thinking about having people over tonight", Abigail sighed and she sat on the couch next to Sherlock.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I just think it would be nice."  
"It would be extremely annoying."  
"You can even invite some of your friends." She suggested.  
"No."  
"Well, I am having a party."  
"I think you need my permission first."  
"Nope."  
"Alright then."

By 6 o'clock there were already about 8 people in the flat. Abigail had managed to tidy up, and whatever Sherlock refused to let her throw out she shoved into his room.  
"Mingle." Abigail whispered to a sitting Sherlock.  
"I would rather not."  
"Drink then."  
"I can't drink and think."  
"Then don't think." She whispered with her mouth dangerously close to his ear. She handed him the glass of wine she was holding.

By 10 o'clock there were around 20 guests, with a majority of the people sitting around a table, drunkingly playing poker.  
"Flush beats three of a kind." Abigail slurred putting her cards down. She had won nearly every hand so far.  
"Can we turn this into strip poker?" One of Abigail's girlfriends asked,  
"I second the notion." Her coworker Mike laughed.  
"It's settled then," Abigail said slamming on the table,"we are playing strip poker."  
"Sherlock Holmes sit down and play!" She yelled pointing to the detective who was in mid conversation with Lestrade.  
"Tempting but no." He responded, rolling his eyes.  
"Are you afraid your going to loose to a girl?"  
Sherlock's eyes narrowed. Now he had to play, there was a challenge. He sauntered over to the table, only just the slightest bit tipsy.  
"Bring your cute friend too!" She giggled, motioning for Lestrade to join them.

Within 45 minutes most of the occupants were down to their underwear, some almost completely naked, with their arms shamefully wrapped around themselves. The only clothed people that remained were Abigail, who had lost her shoes and stockings, and Sherlock who had lost his shoes, stockings, and belt buckle.  
"Take off the shirt Mr. Holmes." Abigail said, with feign seriousness, as she put down her cards.  
"Your blouse first." He laughed, as he put down a royal flush.  
She groaned. "All you had to do was ask nicely." She said fumbling with the buttons. She eventually became frustrated and yanked at the front, causing it to snap open, and several buttons scattering on the table.  
By the next two hands Sherlock lost his shirt and trousers and by the next 4 everyone has agreed that it was getting out of hand.  
"Who knew you were kind of fun." Abigail remarked putting her shoes back on.  
"I am a man of many talents."


	14. Bad Dreams

**Dust and Bones- Night Terrors of 1927**

A piercing scream rang out throughout the flat. Sherlock originally thought it was part of his dream, but with sub-conscience realization he woke with a start. It was coming from Abigail. Sherlock stumbled towards her room. Although his mind was awake and alert, his body had not caught up. He pushed open her door and turned on the light. She was shaking back and forth screaming. Mycroft used to have night terrors when he was younger, Sherlock had remembered his Mother letting Mycroft sleep in his parents room.

"Abigail!" Sherlock yelled grabbing her by her shoulders. "You are only dreaming!

Her screams began to die down and she fell limp. "You need to wake up." He said giving her a light shake

"Wha-?" She sighed, half asleep.

"You were having a night terror."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She muttered snuggling under the sheets.

Sherlock figured she wasn't even awake, just doing some form of sleep talking.

"I usually only dream before my episodes." She whispered into her pillow.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked bending over to hear better.

All he heard was the steady pattern of her breathing, she was already asleep.


	15. Home

**Empire State of Mind - JayZ ft Alicia Keys**

* * *

"Something smells good." Sherlock remarked from behind his laptop.

"I'm making pizza." Abigail called from the kitchen,"Or at least I'm trying to."

"Is that so?" Sherlock sighed, as he began to type a blog entry. How had John made this seem so easy?

"I haven't had any good pizza since I left New York."

"The pizza here is good." Sherlock said defensively.

"Not compared to New York pizza." She laughed, as she came into the living room.

"Do you miss it?"

"What's that?" She asked, distracted by the flour she was trying to brush of her jeans.

"Do you miss New York city?"

"Oh of course I do." She sighed sitting down on the couch next to him, breaking certain laws of personal space.

"I miss the hurried atmosphere, I miss the sunny city days, I miss the culture, I missed the fashion, I missed being at the source of what was new with the world, I miss the food, especially the sketchy gyro stands." She paused taking a deep breath, "I miss the concerts in the city! I loved going down to the city every weekend and buying tickets outside the venue for half the price from some sketchy man. I remember stumbling out of bars that didn't card and following cute boys to their apartment."

"That sounds dangerous."

"I laughed in the face of danger, Mr. Holmes. HAHAHA."

She smiled to herself and sighed, as if she was reliving everything all over again.

"Laughed?" Sherlock asked, "As in past tense."

"I had a bit of growing up to do Sherlock, no one is 18 forever." She said in a melancholy tone as she stood up.

"I need to check on that pizza now. I can't have it burn." She half heartily said, as she stood up.

"I'm sure New York misses you just as much."

"I don't think so Mr. Holmes."


	16. Chapter 16

**Follow Me- Uncle Kracker (you can even listen to it while reading)**

* * *

Sherlock had not seen Abigail all day which was extremely unusual. Normally she would be out of her room and chatting idly about the weather, or movies, or even work, as Sherlock only partially listened immersed in his own cases.  
"Abigail!" Sherlock called, "I need to think aloud, and I always do best when you sit and listen." Sherlock was alarmed about how 'nice' he sounded.  
There was just silence.  
Sherlock sighed and stood up. He needed the attention, and the only person available was Abigail, not that he really minded.  
The detective stopped in front of her door, remembering to knock. An American country song was playing on a low volume and could hear the shuffling of papers.  
"Come in." She softly called.  
"Abigail I need your opinion on the literary structure of a person of 56 compared to that of-."  
Sherlock stopped short, confused by the scene before him.  
Abigail was sitting crossed legged on her bed with a box set in front of her. Spread across her bed were countless pictures, papers, and what seemed to be an old uniform.  
"Sure I can help." She said softly, the rasp in her voice indicated she had been crying.  
"What is this?" Sherlock asked picking up a picture.  
The picture was of a group of high school girls with there arms around each other.  
"2003." She said," I was 17."  
Sherlock laughed out loud, "you dressed like this?" Pointing out the exposed mid drifts of the girls.  
"That's me right there." She laughed pointing to a girl in the middle.  
Sherlock's jaw dropped the slightest bit. The girl in the middle had short dark hair and a twig like figure. A piercing glistened on her naval and heavy makeup ringed her eyes.  
"What can you deduce about that girl in the picture Mr. Holmes?"  
"Well..."  
"Or can you not make a deduction from a picture."  
Sherlock stared at the picture for a moment, "Highschooler, private school, whatever Americans call the year before you graduate, drunk, chronic partier, marijuana user, had a boyfriend, maybe had an eating disorder, good student though, very sensitive, pampered, recent haircut, and..." Sherlock paused, staring quizzically at the picture and then at Abigail, "breast enhancements?"  
Abigail laughed,"No just a really good bra."  
Sherlock smiled and looked down at the uniform, picking it up, "This uniform is horrible."  
"I hated it."  
"And your crying about this because?"  
She inhaled shakily," before I left for college, everything in my left went to shit."  
He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to go to continue.  
"I had a boyfriend, that I had been dating for 5 years, and I was in love, but apparently so was my best friend at the time. I guess he felt the same, because by the time he broke up with me, he and her were already 'pretty friendly'. The rest of my friends were supportive, but I was absolutely infatuated with this boy, so I just sat in my room on the weekends and cried. We were going to the same college, we both had already put down a deposit, and we both were majoring in English. Soon she got pregnant, but he broke up with her when she told him, claiming it wasn't his. When she realized she was alone she started blaming me, and people eventually take the side of the lonely pregnant girl. By the time I graduated everyone hated me, and I spent my summer alone."  
"What happened in college?"  
"I saw him everyday and did not speak to him once."  
"Oh." Sherlock said, puzzled why this made her so upset, to him this seemed stupid and nonsensical.  
"It's hard to explain, but I'm happy to help with whatever you need."

'


End file.
